Crush
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Parker goes to Tara for advice about what her feelings are.


So this is something I came up with a while ago, but I never posted it. It was just something for fun, so I didn't try to go all out with it. It's a bit amusing and I was thinking of using Sophie, but I thought Tara would be better, idk why. Anyway, this is kind of a Parker/Hardison story, but the only two characters who'll be in it are Parker and Tara. Enjoy!

* * *

Parker contemplated on breaking into the door she was standing in front of. She did want help to solve her problem, but did she really want to go ask? Parker was an independent girl; she liked solving her own issues and being her own person. Truth be told she probably wouldn't even be having this problem if it wasn't for the team. That's when her problem started. She should've never worked with others; she wouldn't be having this problem if she hadn't.

She bent down to pick the lock, knowing she wouldn't be able to figure it out on her own and that she'd need help with her issue. Before she could unlock the door, it unlocked itself and opened.

Parker looked up at the person standing at the door. When the woman smirked, Parker stood and put her tools back in her pocket.

"Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to someone, you're the first person that came to mind… well, the second next to Sophie, but then I thought about it for a moment. I may get better results with you."

Tara stepped aside and let her in, "You running a con?"

"No, I just… needed to talk to someone."

Tara blinked a few times, taken back a little from what Parker just said, but decided to go with the flow.

"Okay. You want a beer? Water?"

"No." Parker replied solemnly.

She eyed the couch suspiciously before taking a seat and kept her hands in her lap. Tara sat across from her in a recliner, propping up her feet on the coffee table. She picked up an open beer bottle and took a swig.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Tara asked her.

"Feelings."

Tara's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, "Feelings?"

"Weird feelings," Parker specified.

"Weird feelings," Tara repeated slowly.

"Like in my stomach. It gets all… fluttery."

"Fluttery…"

"What are you, a parrot?" Parker asked, "Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"I-I'm sorry," Tara apologized, "Continue, stomach fluttering…"

"Yeah, what is that?" Parker asked.

"The fluttering in your stomach? Um. It could be something you ate," she answered, "I don't know, I'm not a doc-."

"Well what about jumpy?"

Tara stared at her for a moment, not blinking. After a moment, she looked towards the ceiling in thought.

"Jumpy? What about it?"

"Nervous, jumpy, anticipation," Parker listed.

"Yeah, that sounds like anxiousness, I guess."

"And my chest… my heart beats fast and it feels a little funny, sometimes a fuzzy tingling sensation which is also in my head sometimes and a tugging sensation of a sort," Parker explained.

Tara nodded and continued listening as Parker listed these symptoms which sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't figure out. She took a sip of beer and thought hard adding each symptom Parker told her to a list in her mind and trying to figure it out.

"I feel kinda hyper sometimes, well, more hyper than usual, like energized and giggly. I hate giggly. I don't like giggles."

Tara nodded understandably.

"My knees feel weak sometimes and I feel like I'm falling, but I'm not. You know what I mean? And I also feel like I can't breathe but I am and sometimes it's hard to talk."

Why Tara wasn't recommending a doctor instead of trying to figure this out herself was beyond her, but she felt like she knew what the problem was and it all became clear when the next sentence came out of Parker's mouth.

"And this always happens when Hardison's around for some odd reason."

Tara sat up abruptly, taking her feet of the coffee table.

"Oh my god."

She sat her beer on the table and laughed to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"See what? Can you help me? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Parker… you have feelings."

Parker frowned, "I know that, that's why I came here, to talk about my feelings."

"No, Parker, you have a crush." Tara said.

"…a crush…" Parker said the words as if she had just ate a bug.

Tara grinned, "Yes, a crush… on Hardison."

She saw the look of confusion etched on Parkers face and her grin faded.

"You have no idea what a crush is do you?"

"You mean crushing someone?" Parker asked, trying to understand.

Tara shook her head.

"Parker, no. A crush is… it's when you like someone."

"Well I like you, does that mean I have a crush on you too?"

"No. No, no, no. A crush is when you really like somebody and you feel all those things you described to me, the fuzzy feelings, weak at the knees, you heart races… all that crap."

"So I really like Hardison?"

"No, you really, really like Hardison," Tara corrected, "Heck, you practically love him."

"And these are feelings?" Parker asked.

Tara nodded and took another sip of her beer, "Feelings."

"I don't like feelings," Parker said with an angry pout.

Tara simply raised her eyebrows in response as nodded.

* * *

That's the story, I'm thinking about posting another story that I made up a few days ago. I don't know, I might. I'm trying to reinstall Sims 3 on my computer due to a bunch of issues that all started with a game update and invisible sims. So frustrating!


End file.
